


group chat gone wrong

by awildcur



Series: angel (but he ain't no saint) [2]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildcur/pseuds/awildcur
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Original Female Character(s), Angel Reyes/Reader
Series: angel (but he ain't no saint) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194758
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	group chat gone wrong

As the heat of summer was starting to warm things up in Santo Padre, you and Angel began to discuss taking an impromptu weekend trip to the beach. But what started off as a trip for just the two of you quickly expanded to a group trip that included you, Angel, EZ, Coco, Letty and Gilly.

First, it was Letty. She had overheard you talking to Angel about the beach and asked if she could tag along. Before Angel could open his mouth and say something rude, you agreed. You and Letty got along really well and she was actually a good kid - when she wasn’t around screwdrivers. Besides, she didn’t seem like the type that would cling to the two of you the whole time anyway.

Then, it was Coco. He and Letty were still finding their bearings in their newfound father/daughter relationship. At first he scolded Letty for inviting herself - _cue the teenage eyeroll_ \- but relented once you assured him it was fine. 

“Right, Angel?” you looked at him pointedly.

“Yeah,” he deadpanned, crossing his arms. “ _Please_ , Killer Barbie, come along.”

You, Letty and Coco all stared at him. _Don’t be an asshole_ , you tried to tell him with your eyes. He just looked at you for a moment before hitching his shoulders up in a shrug. You could’ve sworn he was pouting and - _you would never admit this to him_ \- it was kinda cute. 

You rolled your eyes and turned back to Letty, the two of you starting to discuss bathing suits. Coco interjected, saying no bikinis, which then sparked a spat with Letty. This somehow ended up with Coco coming along, too. 

“Fuck, why don’t we just invite everyone else, then?” Angel threw his hands up.

At that moment, EZ was walking behind the bar, a crate of beer in his hands.

“Hey, Prospect,” Angel called to him, “You wanna tag along to the beach with us, too?”

EZ looked up, seemingly contemplating the question, then shrugged before answering, “Sure, why not?”

Angel sucked his teeth and sank further down in his chair in annoyance. You were starting to feel bad, but there was also a part of you that wanted to laugh at how childish he was being.

“What? I’m not invited?” Gilly suddenly popped up. He looked at you with a playful pout on his lips and you couldn’t dare say no. Angel just shook his head, clearly resigned.

Before leaving the clubhouse, Angel asked Bishop, Hank, Riz and Taza if they wanted to join out of courtesy, knowing full well they would decline. 

You left making many, _many_ promises to Angel that you’d make it up to him. And you had no doubt he’d hold you to all of them.

* * *

The day before you were all headed to the beach, you and Letty decided to go swimsuit shopping. 

Someone, you’re not sure who, created a group chat with everybody going on the trip. The guys were discussing who was bringing what, what time they would leave, and all the logistics while you and Letty browsed the store.

“ _No bikinis_ ,” the text from Coco came once he learned of Letty’s whereabouts. You laughed as she rolled her eyes at her phone and immediately picked out the nearest two-piece.

“ _Yo, that only goes for your kid_ ,” Angel’s response made you shake your head in amusement.

Then, another alert sounded from your phone, signaling a separate text to you from Angel.

“ _You should wear a thong_ ,” it said, punctuated with a peach emoji.

“ _Hmm, I would… but I don’t think you’d like it when all the guys stare at my ass_ ,” you typed out in response.

His reply was quick.

“ _Nah, fuck that. No thongs_.”

Then, seconds later, another text.

“ _This is why it should’ve been just us_.”

“ _Babe, I told you I’ll make it up to you_.”

“ _I’m fucking counting on it_.”

“Ew,” Letty’s voice caught your attention. “Stop sexting Angel.”

“Sorry,” you laughed and tucked your phone away.

“Anyway, what do you think about these?” Letty held up two different swimsuits, both bikinis.

After giving your thoughts, the two of you continued to shop and talk. Once you were finally paying for your purchases, you couldn’t help but crack a smile at Letty’s clear act of defiance. In return, she playfully raised her eyebrows up and down at one of your purchases in particular. 

“I’m guessing that’s for Angel?” she teased.

You stared back at her with a look of mock horror. 

“Angel? In _this_ bikini?” you held up the piece of fabric and jokingly shuddered at the thought.

“Ew!” the teen laughed. “You know what I mean!”

The two of you left the store bubbling with laughter. Afterwards, you dropped Letty off at Coco’s, then headed back to your place.

You walked straight to your bedroom and stripped from your clothes. Part one of making it up to Angel: sexy pics.

You ended up buying three different swimsuits - _what can you say, you’re indecisive_. And, though you were teasing Angel about it, one of them was a thong bikini. A little promise for when you finally did make it to the beach, just the two of you. You laid all three out on the bed, mulling over which one you should send to him. You decided against the thong first - wanting to tease him a little, to ease him into it.

After changing into one of the suits, you stood in front of your full length mirror and snapped some pics. You took several, subtly switching up your pose each time. You wanted options. 

You bit down on your lip in concentration as you scrolled through the pictures, trying to pick out the perfect one. A smile stretched upon your lips once you found it, and sent it to Angel, captioning it “ _You like?_ ” with a wink emoji.

A text of his approval came almost immediately. 

“ _I fucking love it, mami_.”

Feeling bold and pleased with yourself, you decided to go ahead and send him a picture of you in the thong next. You quickly changed and once you looked back at yourself in the mirror, you couldn’t help but feel even sexier. So, you decided to go one step further.

Switching the camera from photo to video, you hit record and began running your fingers across your stomach and over your cleavage, which the suit gave a very generous view of. You smiled coyly before posing to the side, showing that you were in a thong and shaking your ass slightly. A breathy giggle escaped you before you fully turned your body, backside to the mirror, You looked over your shoulder, camera in hand, and smiled. You were feeling yourself, even moreso than usual because you knew this would drive Angel wild. 

After a few more moments, you turned back to face the mirror and stopped recording. Your body was buzzing as you watched the video back. Before you lost your nerve, you set the video up to send to Angel, far too excited to notice your thumb accidentally hitting the wrong text thread.

You only had to wait mere seconds.

As your phone began to chime in rapid succession, you couldn’t help but smile to yourself. You just knew Angel would be riled up, and hoped he would soon be on his way home to show you just how much. You unlocked your phone quickly, wanting to read his response and not paying attention to your notifications. Your eyes went wide as you realized you had accidentally sent the video to the group chat.

_Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck_.

The words chanted in your brain. Embarrassed was a fucking understatement. You wanted nothing more than to sink down and crawl in a hole.

The chimes of multiple texts kept going off, but you didn’t dare focus your vision to actually read them as you gaped at your phone. You were frozen. 

Slowly, you walked backwards, and once you felt your knees hit the mattress, you plopped onto the bed.

“Oh, my fucking God,” you muttered, eyes screwed shut.

_What the fuck do I do? Say something dumb and obvious like, ‘uhhh… sorry, that wasn’t for you’?_

Bringing your hands up to cover your face, you attempted to breathe and calm yourself down. _Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale._ You repeated the process.

Once you were able to muster the courage, you looked back to your phone. Above the group chat, you noticed a new text from Letty. Still wanting to avoid the chat, you clicked on it. 

Surprisingly, it made you laugh.

“ **R.I.P.** ” it said, complete with three skull emojis.

Then, another one comes in.

“At least you look fucking hot, girl!”

You let out a loud sigh.

_Thank God for Letty._


End file.
